


Striptease

by hanny_hasy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, M/M, Strip Tease, Strippers & Strip Clubs, lap dace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:04:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanny_hasy/pseuds/hanny_hasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern world AU. Eren, Mikasa and Armin are visiting a strip club. Levi is a stripper and Eren can't take his eyes from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Titty Twister

Striptease by hanny-hasy

1\. The Titty Twister

“No! There’s no way I’m going to go there!” I shout at my two best friends Mikasa and Armin.  
After graduation we decided to attend university together. Now, we are in the middle of our first semester. The reason I’m shouting at my friends is simple: They want to take me to a strip club!  
“I’m definitely not going to a place, where people sell their bodies!” I argue.  
“Eren, don’t bee a poor sport! It’s no brothel, only a table dance bar. All the others are going, too.” Mikasa reasons. Usually Mikasa doesn’t drag me somewhere I didn’t want to go. Why is she that excited to go to a place like that?  
“Furthermore” Armin adds “It’s a rare event in this club. There are going to be both male and female dancers. So, everyone gets his’ money’s worth.”  
Damn, even Armin is eager to go to this fucking strip club. I look at the flyer Mikasa gave me: “Titty Twister – Original American Table Dance Bar”. Seriously? This is the stupidest name I’ve ever heard.  
“Eren, if you don’t come tonight, I’m not going to help you with your studies anymore.” Armin blares out a threat.  
“Ok. Ok. If you insist, I come.” I give in. I see that there is no point in arguing with them if it is two against one.  
“The flyer says that the show starts at 8 pm. So, let’s meet at that time in front of the club.” Mikasa proposes.  
After saying good bye to my friends I go home and wait until it’s time to meet again. I never was in a strip club and I have to admit that I might be a little bit excited and curious. Of course, I would never tell this my friends.

Evening came and now I’m standing in front of the club. In neon letters the words “Titty Twister” are glowing over the entrance. The others aren’t here yet and I feel a bit awkward. What if anyone, a teacher or something, sees me standing in front of a strip club?  
Luckily, Mikasa, Armin and some of my other fellow students arrived soon. The girls are giggling and the boys try to hide their excitement. I think I’m not the only one, who never was in a club like this. After everybody put on their straight faces, we entered the club. But before we’re able to get inside, we have to get by the doorkeeper. The tall, heavyset, dark haired man looks at us suspiciously.  
“That’s 5 Euro for each of you.” The man says bored. “The number of your ticket is also your lottery ticket.”  
I never would have guessed what awaited us inside the bar. I thought that it would be a shady place with red light and only a few shady people sitting on the bar. It is quite the opposite. The club is not shady and dark. There’s colorful lightning like in a disco, loud music coming out of the boxes and literally a crowd of people. When we entered, a tall, muscular blond man was about to undress himself and the female audience was going insane. Never have I seen full grown, adult women scream like teens on a pop concert.  
“These are the last seconds of Erwin’s performance! Make some noise for Erwin!" The voice of the DJ booms out of the speakers.  
While searching for a place to sit, I hear the crowd scream and clap even louder than before.  
“Now it’s time for a lady on the table! Please welcome Petra!” The DJ continues.  
A small, blond and innocent looking girl enters the stage. She is dressed in a white, translucent negligee, which highlights her innocent appearance. What she is doing on the dancing table is all but innocent. She dances around the pole seductively and rubs her but on it in a way I got red ears. After some minutes the negligee and her lacey bra were gone and the girl crawls over the table on all fours like a cat. The people sitting in the first row in front of the table seem to like her show. I see a man wave with bank note. Petra smiles an angelic smile and turns her attention to that man. She tells him to take the bank note into his mouth and then she hovers herself over him. She rubs her breasts over the man’s face and thereby gains the note. The crowd howls in approval. I think that’s enough. I have to go.  
“Eren, wait!” Armin shouts over the loud music as he sees that I’m about to leave.  
“It feels like this is a goddamn porno show! I don’t want to see that.”  
“We haven’t seen all the dancers, yet. At least wait until everyone was on stage once. Then you can go.”  
Armin has a point. Maybe I really should at least watch all the dancers. The flyer said that there are going to be three male dancers and two females. Until now, I saw one male and one female. Only three more performances and I can go home. In the meantime Petra finished her dance and the DJ announces the next.  
“Ladies and gentleman! Please raise your hands if you want to be arrested by our special police force! Here is Officer Levi!”  
Really? They are doing the police stripper number? The annoyance flies away as soon as Levi set a food on the dance table. The man on the stage is short, but he has a daunting aura. He is dressed in a dark police uniform and it suits him pretty well. He is incredibly sexy. I believe, he could take anyone from the audience and they would do everything he asks for. Now I’m actually very happy that I didn’t leave the bar. Levi has a flashlight in his hand and let the light ray wander over the faces in the audience. Oh my god, he’s searching for someone to arrest! Somewhere in my mind there is a voice screaming: Please arrest me! I ignore this voice and stay where I am.  
After some moments Levi selects a woman from the first row and helps her on stage. You lucky thing! There is a chair on stage and Levi seats the women down. Then he hovers over her lap and let his hips roll. The audience screams. Slowly he unbuttons the shirt of his uniform and grabs the women’s hands. He let those hands slide over his upper body. I wish I was that woman on this damn stage. I wish I could touch Levi’s well defined muscles. Then he slips his shirt off and now we could see Levi’s upper body in all glory. After some really hot dance moves he orders the woman to lie down. As soon as she was ready he crawls over her and let his hips circle in a very explicit way. This was really a porn show, but when Levi is main actor I don’t mind.  
“Eren! You’re drooling. I didn’t know you were into that!” Mikasa says under cuckles.  
Indeed, I haven’t noticed that my mouth was hanging open and that I turned everything out – except for Levi. I also haven’t noticed how much that the performance aroused me. As soon as I noticed the bulge in my trousers, I try to cover my crotch with my hands. I need to calm down.  
The other strippers came and went. Only when Levi was on stage I pay attention. There is something in his grey eyes and his stoic expression that attracts me. To bad, he didn’t choose me to come on stage during the whole evening. The time passed without me wanting to leave again.  
“May I have your attention please!” The voice of DJ pulled me out of my trance “Now it’s time for our lottery! We have an amazing price. The winner will get a private dance with a dancer of choice! I will now pull a number out of this box. Remember you have a number on your ticket. If it matches –you’re the winner!”  
I couldn’t believe my ears. I have to win! Please, please say my number! Say -239-239-239-239!  
“The lucky winner is the number 159! Come on stage!”  
Nobody is screaming or coming on stage. The DJ waits for few moments and decides that he has to pull another number.  
“Ok. I hope you’re still here number 239!”  
That’s me! That’s me!!! With lightning speed I run toward the stage.  
“We have a winner! Congratulation. Have you decided which dancer you want for a private show?”  
“I want Levi!” I scream like a shot.


	2. Private Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the late update. In the last month I had soooo much work to do for university (tbh its still a lot of work) and my creativity was on holiday.  
> I hope you enjoy the chapter.

“Hey, Levi! Are you doin’ males, too?” The DJ asks with a huge grin on his face into Levi’s direction.   
In this moment I realize that it might be a bit unusual for a man to ask for another man. But I don’t care very much. Never in my life was I attracted to a human being like this and for me it doesn’t matter, if it’s a man or a woman.   
“I don’t see a problem. He’s cute.” Levi enters the stage and takes my hand. “Let’s go.”   
He drags me from the stage, through the howling crowd and into a small almost empty room. My heart beats like crazy. I can’t remember a time, when I was that excited. What would happen in this shady room? And, the more important question: What do I want to happen in here? I decide that it comes to nothing, if I think too much. I would just go with the flow. What happens in this room will stay in this room.   
“Sit down there!” Levi gestures to a chair in the middle. “Before we start, there are three rules. First: Keep your hands to yourself, unless I order you to touch me. Second: If you feel uncomfortable, tell me and I’ll stop. And the most important rule: Lean back and enjoy the show.”   
Out of nowhere music began to play. Either Levi was a magician or I’m just too consumed by the gorgeous man in front of me.  
Levi is still in his police uniform and starts his show. He doesn’t waste much time and puts one foot on my leg. Then he lets his hips roll to the rhythm of the music. I don’t know where to look at. One part of my mind wants to look Levi in the eyes and drown in them; the other part is focused on Levi’s hips. Those hot, damn hips, which are trying to seduce me.   
“Your drooling, young man.” Levi teased. “Do you want to be arrested by Officer Levi?”  
“Uh…yeah” I’m somehow able to say.  
“That’s good to hear.” Levi says with a grin on his face.  
This said, Levi seats himself on my lap and grabs my trembling hands. Now is finally my chance to touch him! I hate that my hands are a sweaty and shaking from nervousness, but it can’t be helped. Levi doesn’t seem to care and guides them under his uniform. I let out a surprised sound as my hands touch Levi’s well defined abs. His skin is smooth and all I want is to explore every inch of that man. But I remember the 1st rule. I’m only allowed to touch, if Levi tells me to. Levi leads my hands further under his shirt. Accidently my hands brush against Levi’s nipples, which is credited by a knowing grin. Levi let my hands slide up and down his body and let his hips roll against my groin in the meantime. I feel the blood rushing into my lower region. Panicked, I notice that I’m starting to get hard and I’m sure that Levi notices that through the thin layers of fabric.   
After a few more moments my touching time is over. Levi puts my hands back on my lap and slowly starts to strip his shirt of. Before, I saw Levi shirtless, but this was from the distant. Now, I can see every detail of his flawless upper body. I want nothing more than to touch him again, to let my lips caress his nipples and to put kisses all over him. My teenage hormones are boiling and for one moment I can’t control myself. Like remote-controlled, my hands fly to Levi’s bare chest and start stroking his nipples. For a moment I think that I can go on and Levi wouldn’t mind. I was so wrong.   
“That was a failure, horny brat.” Levi snarls after he pushed my hands away. He looks at me with disparaging eyes.   
“I’m so sorry.” I mumble. “Please don’t go. Don’t stop.”   
Oh my god! Here I am: In a shady room of a strip club and begging the stripper no to leave. I feel like I’m trashing my dignity.  
“I won’t go. I am doing my job right. But you need a punishment. You will be arrested for the rest of the night.” Levi says diabolically and fetches a pair of handcuffs out of his pocket.   
With one smooth movement Levi chains my hands on the chair. This position is not really uncomfortable, but also not pleasant. Even if I wanted I can’t get up and I can’t use my hands anymore. Levi seems to be pleased with his work and goes on with his show.   
He turns around and I can admire his muscular back. When he moves to the rhythms of the music I can see his muscles dance under his skin. Now, I’m kind of happy that my hands are chained. I’m sure that I would have tried to touch him if they were free. Then, Levi comes closer to me again and presses his but against my groin. He rubs his ass in circles against me, and again, I’m happy that my hands are fixated. He intensifies his movements even more and now I’m sure that my dick is rock hard. There is no way that he didn’t notice it. Much to my embarrassment, Levi stops his motions and faces me. I can see a mischievous grin spread on his face.  
“Turned on, are we?” Levi asks. “I bet you would like to take care of this. Unfortunately, your hands are chained.”  
Levi turns around on my lap and looks me into the eyes. On of his hands wanders downwards and strokes slowly over my bulge.   
“Or” Levi whispers into my ear “How would you like it if I take care of your little problem?”  
I can’t think straight anymore. I hear myself making strange moaning noises and manage to nod. Yes! Yes, I want that you give me a fucking hand job. But I’m overwhelmed by the situation and have temporary lost the ability to speak.   
Levi understands my consent nevertheless. His hands slide down my body until they reach my trousers. With skilled movement Levi removes my belt and opens my jeans. He grabs my swollen shaft and starts stroking. At first very slow, teasingly almost painfully. I hear more moans escape my mouth. I want that Levi increases the speed. I know I can’t last very much longer. The pressure is just too high. It seems like Levi understood. He increases the speed and pumps my cock harder and faster. The whole time our gazes were locked. I can see that there is also lust and want in his eyes. And I want to kiss him, but when I try to catch his lips, he pulls away.   
My hips are doing strange things, too. I’m thrusting into Levi’s hand to enhance the friction. This feeling is just too good. I did it myself many time before, but I had no idea that it could feel like this.   
After a few final thrusts I come over Levi’s hand and in my pants. Levi pulls his hand out of my underwear and rubs his hand clean with a handkerchief. Then he bends down to me and kisses me on the cheek.  
“The show is over. I hope you enjoyed yourself.”   
That said Levi turns around and is about to leave the room.   
“Levi, wait!” I had found my words again “Can I see you again?”  
“Who knows?” Levi says cryptically and exits the room, leaving me chained on the chair behind. 

I don’t know how long I waited for Levi, or somebody, to come and free me. After what felt like an eternity, Mikasa and Armin enter the room. To my surprise they had the key for the handcuffs.  
“What did that short guy to you?” Mikasa asks furiously, noticing my still open jeans.  
“Nothing I didn’t want. Don’t worry!” I tell my friends with a dreamy smile on my face.   
I wonder if can see Levi again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this!
> 
> The story is based on my real experience. I was in a strip club with man strip last week and somehow I had to process this evening. Yeah, I really liked it in the club, but it felt also a bit strange. The lottery was there, too. I didnt won :(
> 
> So, in the next chapter you can read about the private dance Levi will give to Eren.
> 
> Love, Hanny


End file.
